Daisy
Daisy is the 3rd member of the Rainbow Puffs. A shy girl who is super sweet but is overly cautious and worries about every little thing. Daisy's theme color is Honey Yellow. Her Ingredient is Honey. Personality Daisy is one of the quietest members out of all 8 members in the group. While she is not the number 1 quiet girl, she comes pretty close. Even her tone of voice comes out as a mumble or whisper. She is only very shy however, not an antisocial type or one who dislikes being with people. She can speak more openly with a few sisters over some others. Hidden beneath this shy exterior, reveals a smart girl, however. She is the smartest in terms of emotions and plan making. But she does admit to not being book smart, and she does not like to study or read books in her spare time either. Daisy is only slightly sensitive, but she also worries very easily and sometimes lets her imagination get out of control. *Likes: Coloring, getting along, crafts *Dislikes: mean people, bullies, storms, horror movies *Favorite food: Milk candy, muffins *Hated/Disliked foods: anything spicy or bitter Relations with her sisters While Daisy loves all of her sisters, she has a lot of difficulty with the more abrasive, tough, or rude ones like Red and Chloe. Being quiet and shy, she sometimes works well with Oakley and mainly Ocean who she is usually seen with. Along with Rumi, who she feels the most comfortable with. Tricia is another sister she can be seen with a lot. Appearance Daisy is a light-skinned girl who is often seen with a bright pink blush on her cheeks, with yelllow colored eyes and peach eyelids. She has blonde hair with three spiked bangs and a single side part on each side of her head. Her hair is shaped like Blossom's but more spread out and worn with two small pink bows. She wears a honey yellow-colored dress with long sleeves and black mary janes with white panty-hose. She also wears white stockings. PPGZ In PPGZ, Daisy is named Madeline and is a French exchange student. She turns into "Dashing Daisy" and fights with a ribbon twirler attached to a pure white stick. She can use it for hovering, grabbing, throwing, and hitting. She does not like to fight however, so she will rarely hit the target. But if she spirals it fast enough it can be used as a small wind-based shield. Daisy wears a typical PPGZ uniform. Due to being French and seemingly sophisticated, many are afraid to approach Madeline. Due to this, she began as being antisocial until she met the other Rainbow Puff Girls Z in which she learned she could have friends if she tried to be more outgoing and talkative. At first, this was troublesome, but now she has gained more friends and is popular with some boys for being cute. She lives with an overprotective big brother. Gallery Honey.jpg|Daisy's Ingredient. Category:Females Category:Colors: Orange Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Puffs in Yellow Category:Blonde characters Category:Shy characters